A Potion Accident
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: There is a reason Sirius Black is not allowed in a potions classroom, it's just after Voldemort is gone and he manages to get de-aged, by knocking over a potion Severus has to take care of him, how will this turn out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Padfoot Problem

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_There is a reason Sirius Black is not allowed in a potions classroom, it's just after Voldemort is gone for good and he manages to get de-aged and Severus has to take care of him. Poor Severus, how is he going to deal with an eight year old Sirius? No slash!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: A Padfoot Problem:

Severus Snape was in a fairly good mood, Voldemort was gone as were all his loyal followers completely, Harry Potter had just finished his seventh year at Hogwarts and Severus looked forward to spending time with his son, a son he had not known he had but a boy he loved dearly. He looked up as a small puppy made its way into his office and he scowled. Who had brought a puppy into his dungeons? It was all eyes, ears, fur and paws, it was black with gray eyes and looked up at him and whimpered. Severus got up and picked up the puppy and looked at him with suspicion. He checked the sex, male, then looked at the dog keenly again. He put the puppy down who whined at him but Severus just glared at the pup who whimpered up at him trembling as he did so.

"Turn human now Black." Severus said, "I know it's you so stop fooling around." With a soft pop a pale boy with shaggy black hair and gray eyes appeared before him. "Merlin Black you just have to be more of a problem than ever don't you?"

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, "where am I?"

"I am Severus Snape, head of Slytherin and potions master." Severus said.

"You are not! The head of Slytherin is Horace Slughorn!" Sirius said.

"Do not presume you know anything." Severus said, "come with me."

He picked the boy up finding him a solid boy, around eight Severus mused, he would carry the boy as his short legs could not keep up with him. He would drop him off with Poppy and speak to Dumbledore about this if he had to. Hopefully he could have Sirius re-aged back to his normal self in no time. So man and boy headed up to the infirmary, Sirius was still clad in his Weird Sister's tee shirt and jeans, so the potion had to have fallen on him, that gave him a clue and so he headed to the last class that had made potions and sure enough he found a broken vial on the floor with a bit of potion there. He put Sirius down, fixed the vial with a simple charm and collected the remains of the potion in the vial and put it in a rob pocket. Then he scooped Sirius up and carried him up to the upper floors…

…The last thing Sirius remembered was being sent to his room by his mother where he waited with dread for his father to come to punish him. He had not meant to get his headmasters mixed up, he really had studied but it would make no difference, he would be trashed and he hoped he would not cry out, he still ached from the last beating. When he came to he found he was a puppy and he had run into this tall scary man who seemed to know him. He looked sinister with his long straight black hair, hooked nose, black eyes and really pale skin. But he was carrying him, gently even, something his own parents never did, he could expect a smack or scolding at best.

He was taken up lots of stairs and down halls to a set of double doors and into a large room with beds along one side with large windows overlooking beautiful grounds. He saw a kindly woman clad in a starched gray gown and white apron with brown hair tied up in a loose bun with brown eyes. She had the tall man put him on a bed and undressed him to his underwear. He sat there and trembled when the tall man scowled, what had he done wrong? Why were they talking about him with concern? He looked down at himself, he had no cuts on him just some bruises, all bad boys did and he was really a very bad boy. Why else did his parents hit and beat him and tell him he was worthless?

When Severus put the small boy on the bed and Poppy had removed his clothing to his undershorts he looked at the bruises on him in anger. He knew that children, at times had a few bruises from roughhousing, that it was normal for a child to have a few scrapes and bruises but this, this was excessive. Most of them were on the child's back, from the strap of a belt. There were no welts or cuts and Severus realized in anger Sirius's parents would not want him scarred when they married him off. Part of Sirius's attitude in school was clearly learned at home and Severus did feel a bit sorry for the times he himself had tried to kill Black, then again he would not have if Black had not started it first. However now Sirius was a child in need of care and he would make sure he was cared for.

"Did your parents do this to you?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, I was bad and deserved it." Sirius said looking down at the bedspread. "I will be better, please sir I will! Let my parents know I will be better."

"Sirius sweetie you were an adult not just an hour ago." Poppy said, "your parents are dead, your brother died in war, a hero."

"W-what of my cousins?" Sirius asked his lower lip trembling, "are they dead?"

"No, Narcissa is married happily as is Andromeda." Poppy said, "I cannot age you as I have to look at the potion."

"W-where will I go?" Sirius asked.

"I will take you." Severus said, "I am staying at Grimmauld place and have a son your age."

"You want me?" Sirius said, "but I am a bad boy!"

"I have not seen that, I want to take care of you." Severus said.

At the look of Poppy he realized he really was getting soft as here he was willing to take care of Sirius Black! Then again he was living at Grimmauld place for the time being as he had sold his house in Spinners End and was just waiting until his new house was built. He hoped he had not gone over his head in wanting to take Sirius but then again Sirius had been in his dungeons and had been de-aged there, oh Merlin he really was getting soft and is reputation was going to be tatters from this he just knew it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is the first chapter of this little story. You don't need to read my Lions and Wards series to understand this story but it will help. Most notably the fact that Severus has a son, Sirius did apologize to him and both fought on the same side in the last war brining down Voldemort. There may be some corporal punishment but very, very little and I will warn if there is. _


	2. Chapter 2: A Faceoff of Sorts

"

Chapter Two: A Faceoff of Sorts:

Harry came into the infirmary to find a small boy with shaggy black hair and wide gray eyes waiting for him. Poppy had let him know that his godfather had been de-aged and would need to be cared for until he grew back up. Harry walked carefully to the boy and took a seat, he had heard from Poppy about the bruises and he got angry. His own parents had beat him and for what? Harry hated those who abused children, he knew what it felt like to be unwanted, oh _dear_ aunt Petunia had never beat him but she made sure he knew how much she hated him. At least uncle Vernon stuck up for him, sort of, if not for him Harry was sure he would have starved and been required to do all the chores. Still he saw Vernon as spineless and henpecked and had no love for the man.

"Hey Sirius, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine sir." Sirius said looking up at Harry and taking in the bright green eyes, messy black hair and scar, he ducked his head as he had been so rude!

"Sirius you do not have to call me sir, in fact you are my godfather." Harry said, "I am Harry Potter, you were dear friends with my father."

"I was?" Sirius said.

"Oh yes, and you ended up in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"M-my parents would have killed me for that." Sirius said looking scared.

"Cygnus would have had a fit if they had, you know that." Harry said glad he had studied up on Black family politics. "He sent you a cloak with protection charms in fact."

"My parents hate me." Sirius said his lower lip trembling, he did not want to cry but he could not help it, "no one loves me!"

"Hey, Shh I love you Sirius, come here." Harry said.

Sirius found himself enfolded gently into strong arms that felt familiar and comforting. He held onto Harry who rubbed his back gently and actually hummed softly to him as he sobbed and did not call him weak or a burden as he sobbed. Sirius relaxed in his arms just as Severus came back to the infirmary, robes billowing with the headmaster right behind him. Harry looked up at the aged headmaster with his long silver beard and hair clad, today in robes of blue trimmed in pink. He had a pair of moon shaped spectacles on his long crooked nose and his blue eyes were twinkling. Sirius started to tremble in fear and Harry soothed him by hugging him close, this calmed the boy enough for him to not be so very afraid of Dumbledore.

"Hello Sirius, I heard what happened from Severus here." Dumbledore said taking out a small tin, "lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir." Sirius said.

"We were just talking and decided that since you will be the age you are for a time you can stay with Severus at Grimmauld place."

"No." Harry said softly, quickly adding before Severus killed him, "Severus would be great to take care of Sirius but not Grimmauld place, I know it's different but that would be too traumatic for Sirius. It would be like me being de-aged and sent back to Privet drive, even if the house were different and I had all of you to take care of me it would be very hard."

"What then Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well Godric's Hallow, my house, it has been rebuilt as you know, five bedrooms, four bath, library that sort of thing." Harry said, "Severus can bring Max and I have two elves as well that take care of the house and Mrs. Weasley can come to check on us!"

"Very well, that should work." Dumbledore said.

Severus was really doing all he could not to lose his temper, he had not agreed to this at all! Yet here were Dumbledore and Harry-the-brat-who-still-lived-and-could-be-so-annoying acting as if he did. Still he did like Godric's Hallow, the house was very nice and fully restored and it had ward stones to offer protection at the edge of the grounds and in the cornerstones. It was a pleasant place and he was sure Max would not mind, besides Rita and Charity were off on vacation to the States for a few weeks and this would ensure they might never find out that Sirius had been de-aged. Still, they called Slytherins cunning, well clearly not as much as a bloody Gryffindor! He gave a forced smile and sat down by Harry and looked down at Sirius, really how much trouble could two eight year old boys be when one was his own son?

"That would be fine, I will let Max know and we will be there tonight." Severus said getting up to leave not counting on Sirius jumping up and attaching himself to his leg.

"Let me come please I don't want to be alone!" Sirius begged.

"Hey I will be here." Harry said to the boy.

"I want Severus!" Sirius said, "please don't leave me!"

"I think he likes you." Harry said grinning, "how about I bring Max? You can get settled in, master suite is mine though. However feel free to raid the fridge, watch the telly, check out the library though I still have to finish warding the potions lab."

"Very well, tell him what happened." Severus said.

"Of course, he will think this is grand you know." Harry said, "Sirius should not be too much different than he was as an adult."

Harry ducked as Severus went to swat him gently upside the head and Harry left doing his best not to laugh. He walked out onto the grounds and to the gates and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He found Ron seated with Max playing chess with the young boy. Two heads, one red headed and one raven haired bent over the chess board concentrating fiercely. Max had grown and was at least four feet tall now, he looked much like his father with black hair, black eyes and thin lips, but his hair was soft and wavy and he wore it tied back. His nose was smaller and instead of sallow skin his was lightly tanned and he was clad in jeans, tee shirt and hoodie.

"Hey Max, Ron, I see another chess champion in the future." Harry said.

"Yes, I nearly beat Ron earlier." Max said smiling up at Harry.

"Good job imp," Harry said taking a seat by Max, "there was a bit of an accident at school, your dad is alright, but it's Sirius."

"What did he do this time?" Ron asked not looking up from the chess board.

"He managed to get doused in a potion." Harry said, "de-aged himself right and proper and well as he is an Animagmus a special potion has to be made before he can be turned back to his adult form."

"How old is he?" Max asked, "I mean mentally he is younger than me most days…"

"Max that was not nice!" Harry said.

"What it is true." Ron said, "Max is very smart to know that about dear Sirius."

"Well we had to take him to Godric's Hallow as this was not a happy home for him as a child." Harry said, "I invited you and your father to stay."

"Wicked!" Max said his face lighting up, "but Padfoot is not a baby is he?"

"No he is about your age." Harry said, "shall we go pack?"

"I better pack, your packing charms need work Harry." Max said.

Harry glared at Ron as he gave out a roar of laughter than followed Harry up to Max's room. Max packed quickly and very neatly, just like his father and slung the satchel, magically expanded and lightened so he had as many books (lots of these) toys (a few of these) and clothes (Harry had to make sure he packed enough he was a little boy after all) and they took the floo out to Harry's fully restored home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So Sirius will be at Harry's home, with Severus and Severus's son. Grimmauld Place is not healthy for Sirius at this time, not in child form. He will need lots of love and as he is so cute lots of cuddles too as he did not have a great childhood._


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Chapter Three: Settling In:

While Harry was getting Max Severus took the floo to Godric's hallow. He shielded Sirius's head so he did not get any ash in his eyes mouth or nose and he tried to put the child down when they exited in the main hall of Godric's hallow. Severus was expecting a small cottage but what he saw was a very nice hall with cool marble floors and rich purple-brown wood wainscoting and cream walls in the hall. He saw close to him the front door was made of steel and was a dark brown in color with a window in the upper half. Two long windows framed the door and when he looked to his left he saw the stairs that led up to the upper floor. There was a pop and Harry's head house elf Dobby appeared before him. He was clad as most elves were now in a tunic and hose of brown with soft leather shoes and belt and a cap with a red feather in it on his head. He had the Potter crest on his tunic and he bowed low to Severus, yet when he looked at Sirius the boy cowered and hid his face in Severus's robes.

"Hello Dobby, Harry told you we would be coming?" Severus asked.

"Yes potions master Snape, master Harry did, he wishes Dobby to show potions master Snape the house along with young master Sirius." Dobby said, "Dobby knows what happened to lord Black as lord Black is now young master Sirius."

"Yes he is, I will care for him until he grows back up." Severus said hoping that was not another ten years but just a few days at the most.

"Very well sir, Dobby will show you the house."

Sirius did not see much of the house at this time as he spent most of his time clinging to Severus and trying to hide in his robes. Yet Severus did and he liked the house, it was nowhere near as large as Malfoy Manor or even Black Manor but it was charming and well laid out. On this floor, between the long main hall that went from front to back of the house were the sitting room and family room on one side and the kitchen, a bathroom and dining room on the other. Down a hall between the family room and the sitting room was the large one story library and the unfinished potions lab, another hall led to the four car garage forming an L shape at the front of the house. Upstairs were five bedrooms, four over the main part of the house, the master suit over the library/potions lab.

Severus took two bedrooms with the larger of the bathrooms and across from him, next to the master suit with a bathroom next to it he would put Sirius. He saw that the rooms had large queen sized four poster beds with velvet draperies and matching curtains. It was easy for him to change his son's temporary room to have navy curtains and bronze accents and turn his room into a Slytherin room. He asked Sirius what colors he liked and the boy was stunned but after a bit of coaxing he said red and purple and he was surprised that his room was set up exactly as he liked. He yawned and though fighting it he started to fall asleep. Severus took off his shoes and tucked him into bed and put up a charm to monitor him before he headed down to greet Harry and his son who had just arrived by floo.

"How is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Tired, I will let him sleep a bit." Severus replied scooping up his son to give him a large hug, "hello Max, how has your day been?"

"I nearly beat Ron at chess and uncle Moony got me M&Ms, they were really good." Max said grinning.

"I bet they were." Severus said putting his son down and letting him walk, "I set up your room in your favorite colors."

"And your room in Slytherin green." Harry said grinning as Severus smirked, "they are not bad colors."

"I hope and pray you end up with a child in Slytherin, let's see how you deal with that." Severus said to Harry.

"Well one of the coolest and most brilliant wizards from Slytherin is my friend." Harry said, "and head of Slytherin to boot."

"You see me as a friend?" Severus said.

"Well friend, mentor I mean if I am not over stepping my bounds sir." Harry said.

"No, friends, I like that, even if you are an insufferable brat." Severus said.

Harry grinned and went up to see Sirius while Severus and Max settled in. He walked in to see Sirius awake and a bit confused. He felt for him and sat by him taking out a small stuff teddy bear, Sirius had found it cleaning out Grimmauld place. The fact his teddy bear from his childhood had survived his parents and the following years really helped heal him. Sirius's face lit up and he took the green bear and hugged it tight to himself. He had managed to keep his parents from finding out he still had this and for Harry to find it made being here all the better. So far the adults were so nice to him and he had not been beat once! He was wary of the house elf, what if the little creature was required to punish him? Was that why no-one beat him?

He followed Harry down to the kitchen, surprised they would eat here but he sat at the table and saw Max and shyly said hi. Harry sat by him and served Sirius his dinner and watching as Sirius ate very neatly. This was very different than what the adult Sirius had done for the first year out of Azkaban, he had wolfed down his food as if he would not get much of anything and only recently remembered the manners of his youth. Here Sirius was so neat, quite and respectful, clearly he had been taught not to speak at the table as he concentrated on his food. He was surprised when he was given a slice of chocolate sponge cake with whipped cream frosting. Harry had made the cake as he loved to cook and he was quite good at it too. When Sirius was done he sat quietly at the table waiting to be excused, Severus saw this and wondered where the cocky boy he knew in school had gone.

"You may go and play with Max." Severus said, "until it is time for bed that is."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Sirius said getting up and running to the family room where Max was already, "Hello, I am Sirius Orion Black the third, heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black."

" I am Maxmillan Severus Tobias Snape, heir to the most noble house of Snape." Max said shaking Sirius's hand, "everyone just calls me Max, you play chess?"

"Yes, my cousin taught me." Sirius said grinning.

"Good, let's play!"

They played until it was time for bed, Severus noticed that Sirius was a bit nervous around the bath but when he saw it was safe he relaxed and played with the bath toys a bit. Once finished both boys scrambled into pajamas, this was new for Sirius who nearly always wore a nightshirt to bed. He rather liked the blue ones he got with little puppies all over them. He went to bed clutching his teddy bear, something he did even as an adult (and Harry never dared tease him about it, he liked his ears on his head thank you not chasing him down the hall). Harry tucked Sirius in and followed Severus out to talk about their day and how long it might be until Sirius turned human.

"You really are an old softie." Harry said grinning at Severus who glared at him, "oh come on there is nothing wrong with that, I figured that out in my fifth year."

"Oh did you, what made you decide that?" Severus asked opening up a bottle of beer and taking a swing, "as I recall you were absolutely horrible that year."

"Yea I was, it was when you saved me from Umbridge and then when you took Draco and I to hand when we got into that fight. You held back with the ruler, I mean yea it hurt but you were holding back."

"Well there is an art to good discipline Potter, too much and a child will be scarred and will not learn, too little the same problem. I am not soft, I never have been, I am nice to Sirius because now he is just a little boy and no longer will I hold a grudge, you could say I grew up."

"All the way? Come on Severus there has to be some child left in you." Harry said grinning.

"As if!" Severus growled.

Harry just grinned and took a swig of his Butterbeer, he respected and loved Severus now. Sure he was tough as nails to students, but he was fair, well fairer than he had been. The two wizards sat up and talked and finally late they went to bed. Severus changed for bed, got in bed and was not alone long, his son had a hard time at nights, not all the time and Padfoot came to sleep with him when he did have bad nights. Max was not going to bother Sirius and ask him to change so Severus ended up with his son snuggled up to him in bed. He allowed it as he knew why his son had his fears and he was working through that with him. He fell asleep on his back with one of his son's little hands clutching his night shirt the boy curled up and fell asleep to his father's soft snores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes, it does seem that Severus is OOC, however we do know from canon he can be a very emotional man, he is not Spock no matter how many wish he acted like him! Here, far from students he can be himself and he is good with children, in fact if he were real I would trust him with my nieces and nephews. He has the same since of humor as I do, dark and sarcastic, I liked him from the first book with his speech to the students, he reminds me strongly of one of my favorite teachers who taught much like him, then again he was an old solder himself, he served in Vietnam. Anyway I digress, sorry about that!_


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast and an Invitation

Chapter Four: Breakfast and an Invitation:

The next morning Harry woke up early as he was always an early riser and went to check on Sirius. He did not find the boy in bed and he nearly panicked. Then he grinned and walked to Severus's room and opened the door. Sure enough, there, curled up with his father was Max and right next to him was a shaggy black little puppy. Severus woke slowly and sat up seeing his son still asleep by him and he saw a shaggy little bundle by the boy. He dearly hoped that bundle of puppy fur was house broken or he was not going to be a happy wizard. He saw Harry in the door grinning and he glared at him for all he was worth, he was not amused at all to be found to be this nice! Max woke and yawned and Padfoot woke too and realized where he was, at once there was a pop and a little trembling boy took his place.

"Good morning, did you boys sleep well?" Severus said, he had been about to scold Sirius but at the look from two pairs of wide innocent eyes that is what came out. "What do you say to breakfast?"

"I can cook," Harry said getting Severus to raise an eyebrow at him, "I learned when I was about seven, made my aunt mental, on one had I was the best cook on Privet drive but I enjoyed it, she had to let me cook and I really do love to cook."

"Harry you are full of surprises." Severus said.

"So what would you boys like, I can make waffles with chocolate chips in them!" Harry said grinning at the look from Severus, "fine with fruit and whipped cream too."

The boys cheered and went to get dressed while Harry headed down to make breakfast. Severus did not know whether to strangle Harry or chop him up in potions ingredients, he was making him far too soft! He took a shower, shaved and dressed for the day in his sweeping black robes and headed down to breakfast to find the boys helping Harry. It seemed Sirius had potions training from a very young age as did many pureblood children (this was so when they got to Hogwarts they would not spend all their studying time not on potions but other more noble arts as the purebloods saw it). He was very careful as he measured out the chocolate chips into the stand mixer and watched with rapt fascination as the mixer did its job. Max was carefully stemming and cutting up the strawberries.

"Can I help?" Severus asked from where he stood leaning against the wall arms folded.

"Sure, can you set the table please?" Harry asked, looking over at Dobby who was watching with arms folded. "You can sort the library all by yourself okay Dobby?"

"Very well master Harry." Dobby said grinning.

"You spoil that elf." Severus said as soon as Dobby popped out to sort and stock the library.

"Hey he works really hard and he deserves to be happy, all good house elves do, which is what 99.9 percent of them."

"Kreacher was not, he hexed me." Sirius said then froze in fear, he was not suppose to say that he was is such trouble! He dared not run and he flinched when Harry got down on his level. "I'm sorry sir…"

"Hey Sirius, no-one will ever hex or curse you here, not even the house elves, your parents were wrong to have Kreacher hurt you, you are safe here, neither Severus or I will allow you to be hurt alright?"

"Alright." Sirius said.

"Good, now let's get breakfast on the table shall we?"

Max was sad to hear that Sirius's parents had been so cruel to him, they had made a house elf hex him to punish him? Even when his dad was mad at him and he was really bad he might get taken over his knee and spanked but it was a few swats and that was it. Never would he do anything else! Soon the four wizards were at the table enjoying Harry's cooking. They had just finished up and Harry had called Dobby to let him clean up the kitchen (creating a very happy elf in the process) when Ginny popped in literally. She brushed a lock of her flaming red hair back from her face and got a good look at a de-aged Sirius. She did the most logical thing she could think of, she scooped him up in her arms and gave him a hug while he squirmed in her arms and looked up at her.

"I heard what happened, he is really so cute!" Ginny said smiling at Sirius, "hello Sirius, I am Ginny Weasley, soon to be Ginny Potter."

"I am not cute!" Sirius said.

"Yes you are, and so sweet too." Ginny said.

This was too much for Max burst out laughing, until Ginny turned on him and gave him the same treatment she had Sirius. Harry grinned and even Severus smiled as he finished his morning coffee. The boys fled to the relative safety of the family room and Ginny sat down at the kitchen table and took the cup of coffee Harry prepared for her.

"Poppy has isolated the compounds completely thanks to your quick thinking Severus." Ginny said, "in a few weeks she should have an antidote."

"Good, she was always the best with antidotes." Severus said, "she taught me all I know about them."

"Sirius seems to be doing well." Ginny said.

"He is, Severus is an old softy." Harry said grinning.

"Mr. Potter do like chasing your ears down the hall?" Severus asked him silkily.

"No sir, not really." Harry replied.

"Well mum wants you to bring Sirius and Max over, no arguments." Ginny said, "she is making your favorite lamb curry."

"That is a bribe, and she knows it." Severus said, "we will come."

"I love her lamb curry, she want me to bring anything?" Harry asked.

"Harry you don't have to cook you know." Ginny said. "Just bring yourself this time."

"Will do." Harry said.

He walked into the family room with Ginny and curled up on a couch with her. He loved his girlfriend and looked forward to marrying her in a year or so once she was out of Hogwarts. She was as fierce as her mother and so very strong, she had finally started to talk about her time under the control of Riddle and Harry found out just how strong she was. She was making a name for herself as she was on the Hollyhead Harpies team and she was not even a seventh year yet! She would be when school started in two months. She watched the boys play and smiled, Sirius looked so happy playing with Max and she knew he would have fun that afternoon at the Burrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is Sirius settling in with Severus and Harry and learning he will not be beat. Just wait until he meets Mrs. Weasley, he will see how a real mother treats children. I was having lamb curry and love it so that is why it will be on the dinner menu here._


	5. Chapter 5: At the Burrow

Chapter Five: At the Burrow:

Sirius walked out of the floo brushing ash off his clothes and stepped aside as Harry stumbled out of the floo. Severus caught him and made sure he was able to stay on his feet and he smirked at Harry getting a glare back. Sirius turned and took in the comfortable sitting room and the woman who stood waiting for them. He looked up at Molly Weasley taking in her pump figure, simple blue robes and apron with flowers on it. Her bright red hair was done up on her head and her eyes were a kind merry brown, just like her daughter. She smiled at Sirius and he hid behind Severus, he was still terrified of strangers and he was not sure what to make of this woman, would she be nice like Severus was?

"I see he looks well, he has not had trouble with being de-aged?" Molly asked Severus.

"No, he has done quite well and has attached himself to me." Severus replied glaring at Harry as he grinned, "Potter…"

"What Severus here means Mum is that Sirius sees him as his protector, Severus even let our dear little pup sleep on his bed as puppy Padfoot."

"I knew you were a good man and this proves it." Molly said walking up to Severus, "hello Sirius, welcome to the Burrow dear."

"Come on, say hello." Severus said gently scooting Sirius forward.

"Oh he is adorable!" Molly said taking in the little boy with wide gray eyes. "What a handsome little man."

"Hello ma'am." Sirius said shyly.

"Why don't you and Max go play in the yard?" Molly said, "I will call you when lunch is ready."

Max led the way and took Sirius outside while Harry took a seat by Severus on the couch. Remus came in with Dora yawning, Dora had Teddy in her arms, his hair a nice bright blue. Around those she trusted fully Dora was not clumsy at all, it was as Harry had suspected for a long time an act for her. Her hair matched her shirt, a nice bright pink and even Remus had a light pink shirt on with a brown vest and trousers. Dora was in jeans and her buckled dragonskin boots and it was clear motherhood was rewarding work for her. Harry walked over and took his godson into his arms and bounced the baby boy on his knee grinning at the laughing baby boy.

"So I heard my lovely cousin managed to de-age himself." Dora said, "he is what eight now physically?"

"Yes and he has attached himself to Severus here." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter do you wish to end watching me use your internal organs as potions while you are tied to a chair by your intestines?" Severus said silkily.

"Well you were the first one to find him!" Harry said, "he really has done wonders for Sirius, I never knew he was beat like that. My relations have nothing on his parents."

"So how is he?" Remus asked.

"Still a bit confused, he is a scared little boy but Max seems to help and Poppy has isolated the potion and should have a antidote soon." Severus said, "I never thought I would ever take care of that mutt, but well he is just a little boy now, I can see that now, not the annoying man."

"Glad to hear it." Remus said. "You are a good man, no matter that you try to pretend otherwise."

"Yea he is, cute too." Dora said grinning at Severus who glared at her.

"I am not cute, handsome, good looking, adorable or any of the above, I am well aware I am not a good looking man." Severus said.

"Yea tell that to your students." Dora said smirking, Teddy's fussing saved the day, "ah someone needs lunch!"

She took Teddy and went to a quiet corner to feed him while the men sat and talked. Meanwhile the boys were playing outside and Sirius was enjoying himself very much. He had not been allowed to just play like this for a long time and he was having a great time. He wanted to stay out here all day if he could but soon enough it was time for lunch. He went in and Remus got quite the shock seeing a very young Sirius walk into the house. He looked at the little boy and was surprised at the boy looking up at him in fear, it was the same fear he showed after his sorting, and it was that night that four boys bonded in the Gryffindor dorms. Remus walked over to him and got on his level feeling the fear the poor boy felt.

"Hello Sirius, I know you do not remember me but I am Remus Lupin, an old friend of yours." Remus said.

"You are sir?" Sirius said looking up at the tawny haired blue-eyed man.

"You don't have to call me sir, Moony is fine, or Remus." Remus said, "we used to do pranks and such at school."

"Pranks?" Sirius said his facing lighting up, "really?"

"Oh yes really, I could tell you stories about some pranks but you cannot use any against Severus okay?" Remus said.

"Okay." Sirius said.

They went to lunch and Sirius sat next to Harry and Remus while Severus sat talking with Molly. Both Molly and Severus had a very bad feeling about Remus's innocent look as did Dora who came to the table after putting Teddy down for a nap. She knew her husband and was well aware a prank war was sure to happen, she smiled and had an idea. A certain "uncle" of hers needed to be taught a lesson and what better way to reintroduce her cousin to pranks?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So more people for Sirius to meet and yes he will get to do pranks. He will start to open up and there will be a certain very angry pureblood when the pranks get going. You can guess who it is. :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Twins

Chapter Six: Enter the Twins:

Sirius was having so much fun, he was playing with Max and had just been allowed to fly! Granted it was on a training broom but the feeling of freedom as he flew through the Paddock ten feet off the ground was amazing. What was even better was Harry's owl Hedwig had joined them and was encouraging the boys along with soft hoots (though she was a snowy owl she was a magical snowy who hooted instead of barked) much as she would do with fledglings of her own. It was at this time two men entered the paddock, identical from their flaming red hair, blue eyes down to nearly the last freckle. They were clad in jeans, bright green button up shirts and vests of vivid purple dragonskin that went with their boots. The two boys landed and Max ran up to his favorite uncles and got a hug from each.

"Fred look I think it is a smaller Sirius Black!" George said looking down at Sirius who had come up at that time.

"Yes I believe you are correct." Fred replied.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked them.

"Fred Weasley." Fred said bowing slightly.

"And George Weasley." George said with a bow as well. "We wish to be friends with you if you would like."

Sirius looked up at them and felt as if he knew them from somewhere, this had been happening a lot to him and it scared him sometimes. He could tell these two were lots of fun and would not harm him, not like most adults had in his life before. This new life was much better and more fun than his old one ever had been for him and he wanted to be friends with these two boys.

"I would like that." Sirius said, "you fly?"

"Do we fly." Fred said looking thoughtful.

"Only two of the best beaters Gryffindor ever had!" George added. " We would take you up but mum would kill us."

"Yea you will have to stick to training brooms for now." Fred added.

"Yea aunt Molly and dad are really protective." Max said.

"Which is a good thing." Severus said walking up, "ah Mischief and Mayhem, good to see you."

"And you oh wise one." Fred said bowing.

"We heard about a bit of an accident and came to see the small result." George added, "and here he is, one small Sirius Black!"

"You will behave gentlemen." Severus said with a warning look.

He knew he could not hope for them to stay out of trouble for long and that they would get Sirius into mischief before too long. He of course was right, after the boys were finished flying it started to rain so they came inside and started to play marbles in the sitting room. Remus was seated eating some chocolate when his hair turned a nice bright shade of blue. Severus had come into the room and smirked at this just as Sirius busted out laughing. So the little brat had done this had he? Severus gave Sirius a stern look and the boy sobered up at once and looked as if he would cry. He had been punished severely for his pranks at home and he wondered if he was in for it now.

"Did you slip something to Remus?" Severus asked Sirius.

"Y-yes sir, please sir I am sorry don't be mad please!" Sirius said starting to cry.

"Really Severus it's fine, no harm done, I like blue." Remus said.

"Ah it was our fault." Fred said walking in.

"We might have given it to him to er give to Remus." George added.

"Ah I see, well then Severus?" Remus said.

"I do not see any difference, Sirius do you ?" Severus asked.

"I think he looks b-better sir?" Sirius said a hopeful look on his face.

"Indeed he does." Severus said.

"Fred, George did you do that to Remus?" Dora said entering the room, "or did you get Sirius or Max to help?"

"Um we love you and bye?" Fred said.

"Right look at the time!" George added.

The twins took off running and Sirius watched wide-eyed as Dora easily took care of both twins while Remus and Severus watched. Sirius laughed at their state when she was done with them, she did not use anything that hurt or harmed but did use lots of color changing charms and the like. What was more he was not in trouble as they had encouraged him to give the potion to Remus. The twins got the spells off each other and turned on Sirius who gulped and found himself at the mercy of their fingers as they tickled him mercilessly. He laughed like he never had and Max bravely did his best to get the twins off of Sirius "accidently" changing their hair to green.

"Oho Severus you son has a talent there." Remus said smirking.

"That he does, green suites them." Severus replied.

"Yea, I like it." Harry said coming into the room only to duck as one of the twins shot a spell at him.

"Do that again brothers dearest and I will hex you so badly mum will not be able to put you back together!" Ginny said walking up wand out.

"If you lot are done horsing around dinner is ready!" Molly said coming into the room. "Fred, George do not rile up your sister!"

"Yes mum." The boys said as one and got up helping Sirius up as well.

They went into the kitchen and sat at the scrubbed kitchen table and the lamb curry was dished up to all there. Sirius did not remember having lamb curry before but after one bite he realized he loved it very much. He had two helpings along with lots of milk and for dessert there was a gooseberry crumble with whipped cream. Finally the day wound down and Sirius let Harry carry him back through the floo while Severus carried Max. They put the boys to bed and went to the family room to talk about how successful the day had been and how Sirius was really a wonderful child, so unlike the teen he had been in school Severus recalled. Though how he had been raised was shedding some light on his school years.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_More cuddly bonding here for Sirius, oh yes the twins would get him to prank. As long as he does not prank Severus all should be well, we can only hope right?_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Narcissa

Chapter Seven: Meeting Narcissa:

Severus watched his son and Sirius play and smiled, a week had passed and Sirius was no longer as scared and shy as he had been. This had led to a few times he had to discipline the boy, such as the time he had set loose light-bugs (magical of course as the muggle kind were not known in muggle England) in the house. He had been required to help clean them up and set them loose outside and he was given four swats for that and that was it, he was not beat or tortured and he found he could trust Severus not to harm him. He knew the man cared for him and set down rules to follow but he was fair, Max had the same rules to follow.

It seemed though that keeping the fact that Sirius was de-aged a secret was not to be, by the end of the week Charity and Rita knew what had happened and the howlers were not funny at all for Severus. Poppy was coming closer to an antidote and in three more weeks it would be ready. Today Severus had planned to meet with Lucius before Sirius had been de-aged and as he had to take care of two boys they would meet at Grimmauld place. He was not going to take Sirius to Malfoy manor and Harry was not comfortable with Lucius in his home. Sirius was very attached to Severus and so he would go to Grimmauld place with him and Max and of course Narcissa would be there as Sirius had asked to see her. Sirius was clad in new robes of dark blue, the same color Max wore and he was by the floo waiting to head over.

"You guys ready to head on out?" Harry asked them.

"Yes Harry." Max said.

"Yes, you think Cissy will even like me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course she will." Harry said, "you are cute you know."

"I am not!" Sirius said pouting.

Severus smirked while Harry grinned and Severus threw a pinch of floo powder on the fire called out Grimmauld place and went through. The boys did the same and then it was Harry's turn, and he tumbled out of the floor while the boy's were standing a few feet away brushing ash from their robes. Severus smirked at Harry helping him to his feet. This was one thing the boy shared with his mother, both were normally very good on their feet but send them through the floo and they ended up sprawled out on the floor. Harry glared at Severus daring him to say something when Sirius gave a yelp of delight and they turned to see what had caused this.

Coming into the room was Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the emerald green gown she was wearing was tight in the bodice accenting her shapely figure, the sleeves were loose reveling a golden gown under and the skirt flared out from her waist to her ankles. Her honey blond hair was piled on her head and her gray eyes were warm in her pale face as she took in Sirius who had run to her and hugged her fiercely. Harry was surprised to see the normally very strict and regal Narcissa scoop up her cousin and hug him let him snuggle into her arms. Severus just raised an eyebrow but headed out to see Lucius while Narcissa sat down and spoke with Sirius.

"How are you Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

"I am good, you are beautiful Cissy, I knew it was you 'cause you were always nice to me." Sirius said.

"Someone had to be." Narcissa said softly, "you being a good boy?"

"Oh yes, Severus is really nice and Max he is a great friend and Harry he loves to cook and has to bribe his elves when he does." Sirius said.

"Well I do like to cook and well Dobby has to be given more work so he does not feel badly letting me cook." Harry said running a hand through his hair and blushing a bit.

"You spoil him don't you?" Narcissa said, "I was upset in what Lucius did to that elf, they love to serve there is no need to be cruel to them but spoiling them…"

"Well I could not help it, he is such a hard and good worker." Harry said, "house elves are brilliant."

Meanwhile Severus was talking with Lucius on some new contacts for his potions books he was writing. If all went well he could have them out by next year, Jigger was a good writer but the books were he hated to admit a bit over the heads of most his students. Most students needed to be told every tiny step to follow and he was thinking letting them brew the first class was not as good an idea anymore thanks to potions master Greenfield who was turning the teaching world of potions on its ear. With Severus's books and his teaching style it was hoped most accidents would be avoided in potions. Speaking of which Lucius looked over at Severus a glint in his gray eyes.

"So how exactly did Sirius manage to de-age himself?" Lucius asked.

"He dropped a student's potion on himself." Severus said, "Poppy is making the antidote."

"Ah, why do you not make it?" Lucius asked.

"You clearly are an idiot Lucy, healers make the antidotes, potions masters make potions, though I could make an antidote a healer is far better at that task." Severus replied. "Besides I do not like making them, not after my time with _him_."

This was only too true, Voldemort made Severus make many antidotes to poisons and had them tested on prisoners, something Severus hated doing. He knew not to dare say anything or they would have been tested on him and he did not want that. Both men sat back quietly and tea was brought for them, Severus smirked as Lucius hair turned from white blond to a dark shade of green. Lucius saw this and stood up rage on his face, he was sure who had done this and he was going to kill the little brat!

"Harm him and you die." Severus said calmly. "Besides I doubt he would do that, we should ask him."

"I know Sirius did this, he did last time as well!" Lucius snarled.

"I doubt it, besides you look good with green hair." Severus smirked, "like a woman."

With a scream of rage Lucius was up and after Severus and a wand battle was under way through the house. Sirius looked up and walked to the door of the parlor to see the men battle in the hall, he watched wide-eyed as Severus was clearly toying with Lucius. He watched as Severus knocked Lucius down, kicked his wand away and aimed his wand at him forcing the other man to cry Pax. Sirius saw the green hair of the man and could not stop laughing, he had nothing to do with this but it was funny to see this man with green hair. He was having a grand day that was for sure!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a bit of silliness, I love tormenting Lucius, it's so much fun! Oh and no Sirius did not turn his hair green, Severus did, yes he did as well he can be so devious._


	8. Chapter 8: Reflections

Chapter Eight: Reflections:

Severus sat in the sitting room at Godric's Hallow deep in thought. He liked Sirius Black as a boy, the boy at this age was a good kind boy who was nothing like the git he had been in school. Severus had not become fast friends with the adult form of Sirius, they got along and Sirius had apologized to him a few years ago. Severus was not sure how to deal with an adult Black back, would he be the same or changed? These few weeks with the boy had changed him, in viewing Sirius. For one he had not been aware that Sirius was so badly abused by his parents in school, that part of his bullying was learned.

Severus had not had an ideal childhood himself, oh he was not hated by his parents or really beaten, he did not call his father using a strap on his back (the leather only of course) as abuse. His father cared about him and only punished him when he was bad. They were poor, but so were everyone else in their neighborhood. Severus had not met a kid in well fitting clothes that were not second hand until he met Lily and her sister. He still felt pangs of guilt at how he had turned to the dark lord and forsake any friendship with her and he still, still felt he had got her killed. No matter he had two young boys to take care of. Both of which who were playing marbles before the fire.

"The potion is ready." Harry said from the doorway.

"I see." Severus said, "well I guess this is it then."

"Hey he will still be Sirius." Harry said, "I know you have gotten close to him, but well Rita will want an adult Sirius back."

"I know, I like him at this age." Severus said, "never knew what he went through as a kid."

"Well you helped him, and yourself sir." Harry said, "both of you needed it, come on, let's get him to Poppy."

"Right." Severus replied. "Sirius I have to take you to Hogwarts now."

"Okay Severus." Sirius said, "can Max come?"

"Of course." Severus replied.

Sirius helped Max clear up the marbles and then got up and followed Severus to the floo. He had lots of fun this last month, he had made lots of friends and he was not beat or hated. He knew there was a potion to make him an adult and he was not sure he would have fun taking that. Still he trusted Severus and hoped he would remember this time. Once more Severus went through the floo then the boys and finally Harry who once more had to be picked up off the floor. Sirius changed back into the clothing he had been wearing when he was de-aged and he sat down on a bed while Poppy came with the potion.

"Will he remember anything?" Harry asked.

"He might." Poppy replied.

"Good because I got lots of photos." Harry smirked.

"Sirius you will need to take this." Poppy said handing him a goblet that contained a bright blue potion. "You need to drink that all up."

Sirius eyed the potion and then did as he was told not stopping until he drank down the last drop. Once he was done everyone waited until he started to grow at once. Severus privately mourned, he had liked the boy Sirius and now, before him a very adult Sirius was back with them. He looked around confused for a moment then he had a puzzled look on his face and he turned to Severus a look of respect in his eyes.

"You took care of me." Sirius said slowly, "when I was de-aged."

"I could not leave you on your own." Severus said.

"You were good to me." Sirius said.

"I do not believe in being cruel to young children, I am sorry you were treated badly as you were." Severus said.

"Yea well, thank you." Sirius said.

He remained serious for a moment then he grinned and got up and hugged Severus. Severus stiffened as he was not used to this at all then he shoved Sirius back who looked at him wide-eyed. Then Severus grabbed him in a hug and drug him out the door. Harry wondered where they would go but he had nothing to worry about. Two days later as he was resting with his godfather he opened up the _Daily Prophet_ there on the front page was a picture of Hogwarts. He blinked and looked at it and saw it was pink, so very pink and Sirius grinned at him.

"Severus's idea, said he had to get Dumbledore back." Sirius said, "I might have helped."

"That is devious." Harry said.

"I know, thank you." Severus said coming in and taking the bottle of Firewhisky from Sirius, pouring himself a shot and giving the bottle back, "the headmaster is flustered to say the least."

Harry grinned, it was fun to see these two getting along, even if it meant that they would continue to do things like this. After all a pink Hogwarts was better than these two fighting. He headed out and home only to stop and stare at his house, the outside was a very bright green. His green eyes flashed with annoyance, fine if these two wanted a prank war, then a prank war they would get. Harry James Potter did not get pranked and not retaliate, with that resolve he went and called Fred and George. Sirius might be back to being an adult but his troubles were far from over.

The End


End file.
